Clocktower Beginnings
by Valerie Blakewell
Summary: AU of Shinichi and Kaito meeting right after the Clocktower heist.


This is an alternate meeting of Kaito and Shinichi, where they meet after the Clocktower Heist. A new beginning for our favorite Thief and Detective.

0000

Kaito dropped into the crowd, changing clothes as he did. It had been a close one; whoever was in that helicopter was much better than Nakamori, or even Hakuba. As he made his way through the crowd to Aoko, Kaito craned his neck to try and see into the helicopter. No luck. The shooter had retreated back in, and it was landing on the other side of the courtyard.  
>He reached his best friend, reenacting their meeting to her great pleasure. They watched the helicopter land, and reporters swarm it, Kaito secretly wishing they could go over.<br>"Come on, Kaito!" Aoko said, grinning and dragging him through the crowd. "I want to meet the person that almost caught KID!"  
>While he jumped for joy inside, Kaito replied, "sure, why not. He'll never really beat KID, though."<br>Aoko glared at him, and would have started shouting if not for the familiar bellows that erupted from their destination. They broke through the crowd to see Inspector Nakamori shouting at a teenage boy who looked shockingly like Kaito. The boy was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, glancing at the crowd and cameras every few seconds. He'd obviously never been subjected to a famous Nakamori Shout Down before. Next to him was a portly officer who was attempting to calm Nakamori down.  
>"Tou-san!" Aoko shouted, the only one able to match his level. She pushed to join the small group, dragging Kaito with her. "They almost caught KID, didn't they? Why are you yelling at them?"<br>He looked suitably guilty, but then glared at the teen who was staring at Aoko as if she had horns and blue skin. "He was unauthorized to be here, or have that gun! Why were you letting a kid run the operation, Megure? I don't need another teenage detective trying to run my show for me! I've been dealing with Kaitou KID for years!"  
>The new detective stood a bit taller. "May I say, sir, that you have been chasing him for years. He knows you. I was able to throw him off today, because, I surprised him; he didn't know I was there."<br>That was impressive; no one stands up to Nakamori like that. But he's being humble, because there's no way just any newbie would be that good at dealing with KID. Kaito thought.

"That is beside the point! I don't want kids galivanting around my set-up! Next time, stay out of my way! I will order my men around, not some teenager trying to show us up!" Nakamori stormed off, still grumbling under his breath.

"Well, Kudo-kun, I better take off. Are you coming in the helicopter or getting home yourself?" The other cop, Megure, asked, climbing back in.

Kudo waved him off. "I'm going to stay; I feel like taking the long way back. Thanks anyway, Inspector."

They all backed away as the helicopter flew away, and the press swarmed the detective, asking him questions. Kaito was impressed; Kudo's irritation barely showed, and he seemed completely able to handle the swarm. They eventually backed off, and as soon as he was out, it was Aoko's turn.

"Kudo-san!" She called, racing up to him. "Are you the famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi?"

He turned and gave her a smile. "Yes. You're the girl who intervened on my behalf earlier. Inspector Nakamori's daughter, I presume?"

"Oh, you are good!"

_Ahoko, _Kaito thought, _You called Nakamori Tou-san right in front of him._

"It's nice to meet you. Who is this?" Shinichi asked, his blue gaze turning on Kaito. It felt like he was looking right through the thief; Kaito immediately strengthened his Poker Face and bowed, making a yellow thorn-less rose appear in his fingers.

"Kuroba Kaito, at your service. I've been Aoko's best friend since we met here when we were kids."

"A magician?" Shinichi asked lightly, taking the rose and inspecting it.

Aoko made a face. "He's also KID's biggest fan; tries to copy him all the time."  
>"I do not! I'm going to be better than Kaitou KID someday!" Kaito always loved playing his own biggest fan. It was such an ego boost.<br>"I don't know if you're the biggest fan; a friend of a friend, Sonoko Susuki, claims that spot. It doesn't matter. I'll catch him, and all of his tricks will be revealed."  
>"Aww, that's no fun! I don't think he'll ever be caught. It would destroy too much hope."<br>"Then you'll just have to give it back to them, right, magician-san?" Shinichi smirked, looking boldly at Kaito as if challenging him.  
>Kaito's first thought was, <em>Oh god, he knows. <em>Then, he felt the KID grin behind his Poker Face_. I accept your challenge, Tantei-kun!_

0000

I don't know if I'll continue this… I have ideas, but I'm leaving it as is until I have something solid.


End file.
